pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 18
Six Island There are no events on the main part of Six Island. You'll want to go north to the Water Path or south to Ruin Valley. If you go right and around to the area behind the Pokémon Center, you can find a hidden . Inside the Pokémon Center, you'll see Blue again. He'll say that there's not much to do on the islands, and then head back home. The Poké Mart has the following items: First, go north to the Water Path. Water Path Right by the water is a who will battle you. up and you'll meet a female . |} Up a bit more is a male . |} Head onto the land and fight the nearby . |} A little north is an who will battle you. |} The only event here is the woman in the nearby purple-roofed house. She wants to see a large , so the bigger the better. If you bring her one, she'll reward you with a . The good news is that as long as you keep bringing her bigger Heracross, she'll keep giving you Nest Balls. Go up and to the right. In the field is a hidden . Go down the steps. Surf down to a small islet to find an . Surf back up and head left onto the Green Path, and into the Pattern Bush. Pattern Bush It is in here where you can find and catch wild , exclusive only here. Strangely enough, there are no items in here. There are twelve trainers here to battle; many of them have and Pokémon. |} |} |} |} |} |} After defeating all the trainers here, head to the southwest and exit to the Green Path. Green Path Surf west and onto the island to battle the . Now swim north and you'll be at Outcast Island. Outcast Island Just north are a few s and a . |} |} |} |} Right by the is a . If you Surf around the last , you'll come to an island with a lone . He only appears if you haven't beaten the Rocket Warehouse yet. Head inside the nearby cave, which is called Altering Cave. Altering Cave Only can be found in it, but it would have been possible for the Altering Cave's wild Pokémon to be altered by using Mystery Gift at a Wonder Spot hosted by Nintendo, hence its name. Despite this, no country has ever held an event to make use of this feature. Otherwise, it is a completely useless cave. back to Six Island, and this time, head down. You'll be on the southern part of the Water Path. Water Path Near the water at the very bottom is a hidden . If you down below that, you'll find a . Head up on the mountain to fight a . |} Head down and you'll be in Ruin Valley. Ruin Valley Head straight down and you'll find a puzzle. Push the top boulder right, then push the bottom left boulder down, the bottom right boulder right, and the top boulder up again. You will find a , which can evolve to or to . Head back up and counter-clockwise. If you go straight down, you'll find two more boulders. Push them aside to find an . Go onto the plateau and you can fight another . |} Push the top boulder all the way right and the middle one down, and you'll find a . Go down, then onto the next plateau and you can fight a . |} Go around and eventually you'll be fighting three s. |} |} At last you'll come to the entrance of the Dotted Hole. However, the door is sealed. There is Braille embedded into the door, which reads " ." This means you have to use on the door. After doing so, enter the opened cavern. Dotted Hole Dotted Hole, Entrance Dotted Hole B1F.png Dotted Hole, B1F Dotted Hole B2F.png Dotted Hole, B2F Dotted Hole B3F.png Dotted Hole, B3F Dotted Hole B4F.png Dotted Hole, B4F Dotted Hole Sapphire.png Dotted Hole, Sapphire Room }} Like Mt. Ember, this place has Braille inscriptions all over inside. If read in each room, they'll tell you to go (in this order): Up, Left, Right, and Down. Once you go down the last hole, you'll be in the room with the . However, once you try to grab it, a Scientist will drop down and snatch it before you can. He plans to sell it to Team Rocket. However, he generously gives you the other password to the Rocket Warehouse: "Yes, nah, ." Exit and back to Six Island, then take the ferry to Five Island. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen